Marco Martinet
Doctor Marco Martinet is an medic and Rookie Dino Attack Agent of Italian decent. Biography Early Life Marco Martinet was born in 1981 in Venice, Italy. Marco and his younger brother Louie lived in Venice for fifteen years. In 1996, the Martinets immigrated to Madarch City, a large city in LEGOLAND. After moving to LEGOLAND, Marco dropped much of his heavy Italian accent, only allowing it to rise up in stressful situations. Marco Martinet was a star athlete at his high school in Madarch City, skilled at games such as basketball, soccer, baseball, tennis, and golf. He would on to participate in the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, Australia. His athletic prowess often casted a shadow over Louie, despite the two often working as a team. They would also form a rivalry with their cousins, Warner and Wallace Martinet. He also started a relationship with a blonde-haired woman named Pearl. Marco's life took an abrupt nosedive in 2003 as he became addicted to both shrooms and alcohol and his relationship with Pearl began to decline due to shouting matches and disapproval toward Marco's addictions. Despite this, Pearl stayed with Marco and tried to help his addictions. Unable to hold a steady job, Marco became a plumber to his own disappointment while Pearl would become mayor of Madarch City. Unknown to Marco, Pearl began a secret relationship with Louie In 2007, four mob bosses began a war in Madarch City to take control of the streets. Crime rose to dramatic levels and people were getting mugged and murdered in the streets. Marco was concerned for Pearl's safety, who was desperately trying to control the crime in the city. Finally, Pearl was kidnapped in early by a cannibal associate with one of the mob bosses. Determined to save his girlfriend, Marco teamed up with Louie to take down the mob bosses and to save the city. Marco and Louie traveled through the underbelly of Madarch City to figure out who had taken Pearl. As they worked, they were attacked by mob thugs and hindered by a corrupt police chief who intended to have his girlfriend become mayor of Madarch City. As the fighting on the streets esculated and mob bosses were being picked off by the canibal, Marco and Louie began to gather an army to stop the mob boss and the cannibal. At one point, Marco was forced to topple an apocalyptic cult's leader and convinced its followers to aid him in the final brawl for the streets. As he became more powerful and independent, Marco forced himself off of his alcohol addiction. During the final brawl, Marco led the gather forces against the cannibal's forces, who had killed the mob boss and taken control of his forces while Louie went after the cannibal and pearl. Under Marco's leadership, the civilians managed to take back the streets. The cannibal fled and the city was saved at the price of Pearl's life, to Marco's dismay. As the city restarted, Marco and Louie aided in its reconstruction. During this time, Marco started a new relationship with a woman named Primrose. Despite getting off of his alcohol addiction, Marco's shroom addiction became worse than ever. It esculated to the point where he almost had Primrose killed by a wild, circus ape and its monkey partner. Despite getting rid of the ape and moneky with Louie, Primrose ultimately left Marco over the incident. Determined to clean up his life, Marco, with Louie's help, got off his shroom addiction. He moved to LEGO City and started medical school at Sacred Heart Hospital. While there, he became close friends with a doctor named J.D. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began in April, Marco and J.D. helped evacuate patients from the hospital to rescue helicopters that took them to Antarctica. In Antarctica, J.D. and Marco decided to help the newly formed Dino Attack Team by becoming medics. Due to a high demand of doctors, Marco Martinet was made a full doctor years before he was ready. While working with the Dino Attack Team, Marco Martinet became a very skilled in his practice. He attended to the wounded that did not go to the Torn World when LEGO Island deconstructed and helped with wounded Minifigs after the Antarctica riots. When the Dino Attack Team began their mission on Adventurers' Island, Martinet, realizing that island was wear he dropped off the circus ape, decided not to follow J.D. to the island and continued to work in Antarctica. While in Antarctica, Marco met a Dino Attack agent named Rosalie Mercedes. Marco and Rosalie ended up have good chemistry and started a relationship. Later, Marco received word that J.D. had been killed by a Stromling on Adventurers' Island. Determined to avenge his friend's death, Marco caught a ride to Outpost 4 and aided the Dino Attack Team during their fight at the Temple of Hotep III. As the fight moved to the true Maelstrom Temple, Marco met Holly Vinyaya and nursed her back to health so she could fight in the temple. After Stromlings began to swarm out of the Maelstrom Temple, Marco headed on to the bridge with a machine gun and took down Stromlings until reinforcements in the form of the Dino Attack Team and the Agents Defense Organization arrived. As the battle progressed and moved into the temple, Marco fought Stromlings and came to the aid of any wounded agents he came across. He was extremely caught up in the battle and did not notice Frank Einstein get fatally wounded and was unable to reach him in time. At War's End After the Maelstrom Temple was cleansed, Marco Martinet returned to Dino Attack Headquarters and assisted in dealing with the wounded from the mission. During that time he came across Zachary Virchaus, the Stromling who had killed J.D. While he was initially hostile toward the young agent for killing his friends, he decided to let it go upon hearing about Zachary's experience as a Stromling. Marco also met with Kareem Nazareno, who constructed several artificial limbs for the doctor to give to patients who had lost limbs on Adventurers' Island. Marco Martinet continued to help take care of patients up until Specs' announcement of Dr. Rex's massive attack on Dino Attack Headquarters on December 21. Knowing he would needed directly in the battlefield both to fight and heal, Marco Martinet officially signed up for the Dino Attack Team several hours before the final battle began. Due to being a medic, he was allowed to use a custom Fire Hammer suited for medical purposes as opposed to combat purposes. Before heading out into the battlefield, Marco picked up a large black hammer and several grenades that he painted to resemble pills to use as weapons. During the final battle, Marco Martinet stitched up wounds on the battlefield and helped fight against Mutant Dinos, XERRD, and its allies. He also picked up any seriously wounded agents and brought them to the medical wing in the headquarters. During one drop-off, Martinet met up with Holly Vinyaya, heavily scarred and lacking an eye due to a Mutant Raptor attack. Martinet, along with Mort, argued for Alan Pierce to let Vinyaya head back into the battlefield. Before returning to his Fire Hammer, Martinet was joined by former army medic Giovanni Wade. After heading back out into the field, Martinet encountered Epic Winston, Wright, and an injured Shiller. They picked up Wright and Shiller and took them to the medical wing so the latter could receive treatment. Martinet and Wade then headed back into the battlefield. Marco Martinet continued to fight back Mutant Dinos with his trusty hammer while reaching injured agents, including Plastic Serpent. Several T-1 Typhoon then arrived from Antarctica led by Rosalie Mercedes, now an Elite agent. After briefly reuniting with her, Martinet went back to work. As they traveled through the battlefield, they were found Plastic Serpent beaten and bruised. They took him in their ambulance and were headed back to Dino Attack Headquarters when they found Zachary Virchaus and Minerva Fabello carrying a fatally wounded Athena Fabello. He was prepared to operate quickly, but Athena stopped him, claiming it was too late to save her and to allow her to speak to Zach and Minerva one last time. Martinet grudgingly accepted her request and fought off Mutant Dinos until Athena passed away. Minerva managed to pass on a request to get Athena's body to Antarctica, which he passed on to Rosalie. Rosalie agreed to this and had one of the Dino Air Trackers in her group drop a Fire Hammer off for Zach and Minerva. The groups then departed for their separate ways. As Willa the Witch's windship was knocked out of the sky, Willa the Witch managed to knock Rosalie's helicopter out of the sky. Panicked, Martinet had Wade drive their Fire Hammer to the crash area. They found Rosalie and several agents under her command fighting against a high-ranking Inferno agent and his henchmen. Martinet quickly joined the fight and defeated the Inferno agent. Rosalie then hitched a ride with Martinet and pulled back to the Dino Attack Headquarters. The two then fought alongside each other in the final standoff against the Mutant Dinos before the Einstein Device went off, defeating Dr. Rex and ending the war in the Dino Attack's favor. Aftermath Rosalie and Marco parted ways, the former to her Dino Attack duties while the latter went to assist with the wounded. He was briefly interviewed by Scott about his work during the battle before joining the rest of the medical crew in the Iron Hammer. ''He met up with Holly Vinyaya, Zachary Virchaus, and Minerva Fabello again in the ship, the three wanted their wounds to be checked up on. Martinet called over for Naomi Hale and DeForest "Bones" McCoy to check out Zach and Minerva while he attended to Vinyaya's scars. Marco Martinet and Rosalie Mercedes later went to LEGO Island on New Year's Eve to celebrate the victory in the Dino Attack war. After the clock struck midnight, Marco and Rosalie shared one slow dance to a song played on piano by Mama Brickolini. Abilities and Traits Marco Martinet is a very skilled athlete, being able to run fast and jump rather high. He is skilled at fighting with his fists and his preferred weapon is a large, black hammer. Martinet, despite being a doctor for less than a year, is very good at his profression and will often combine his medical skills with his combat skills and serve in the battlefield. Marco Martinet is a rather friendly person as long as one stays on his good side. He has somewhat of a short temper and is easily angered by disagreement. He can become particularly close with patients and will help them accomplish their goals, even if they are not fully healed. Although Marco Martinet dropped his Italian accent upon moving to LEGOLAND, his accent will usually slip in stressful situations. Trivia *Marco Martinet is based upon the titular ''Super Mario ''character, namely his Dr. Mario persona. *The events of Marco Martinet's past are heavily inspired by the events of the webseries ''There Will Be Brawl. *The idea of J.D.'s friend originally was going to be a reference to Christopher Turk of ''Scrubs ''fame. '''Brikman McStudz '''ultimately decided to scrap the Turk-Ersatz in favor of a Dr. Mario reference. Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Medics